


Precipicious Kathryn

by khurst



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Kathryn Janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of very unfulfilling PWPs, resolving in a smutty birthday present for our beloved captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathryn Janeway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kathryn+Janeway).



> This work has no beta, so any mistakes are sorely mine.
> 
> It's a silly piece and not meant to be taken serious.
> 
> Stardates will give you date and time of day. Roughly set between Warlord and The Q and the Grey. (Boy, that puts Q's advances in a different light.)

**Prologue**

His plan was working so well. It was actually a little funny to witness at first. 

The Doctor’s involvement had been easy since he was bound to doctor-patient confidentiality. He had been shocked when a man of his age had asked questions about elevated hormone levels and spiking bio readings during sexual encounters, but who was he to judge. Better late in being educated about mating than never. He had endured the Doctor’s lecture and had very innocently asked if the changes were the same for women and had gotten to get the Doc to explain the differences.

He thought getting the ship’s engineer’s cooperation would be harder, but his request for B’Elanna had been innocent enough and although she had eyed him rather skeptically she had explained to him, how exactly he could tweak the board computer to do exactly what he wanted it to do. Being his friend and hoping it wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass she had not asked him any questions.

Any further information he needed was willingly and repeatedly, although unknowingly, given by his plan’s blissfully unaware participant. All he had needed was a reading of her bio signs during intercourse to know exactly what input the computer would need for his plan to work.

He had set his plan in motion exactly 7 days before her birthday. He had made sure to get in late the night before, so she would already be asleep, had input his tweaks into the computer and covered his tracks with one of his Maquis inscription codes. Then he had gathered her in his arms and went to sleep.


	2. stardate 50362.1

**Day 1: stardate 50362.1**

She slowly opened her eyes, unaware at first as to what had woken her up. She wondered what time it was but not wanting to awaken the man behind her, she didn’t bother asking the computer. She closed her eyes again and started to drift back off to sleep when she felt what had awakened her so early. The man behind her was radiating his body warmth to her and she felt a little suspicious hardness pushing into the small of her back. Now, that was the kind of wake-up call she could live with, especially since she had fallen asleep without him the night before.

She snuggled into him a little more and wriggled her bottom to wake him up. She felt his flesh twitch but no response from him, so she took the arm that he had wrapped around her sometime during the night and laid his hand on her breast. Reaching her other hand around her she gently grasped his erection and started a slow pumping rhythm. She shuddered when his breath hitched a little in her hair, but there was still no conscious response from him.

Knowing that her alarm was probably going to go off any minute, she started to get frustrated. Surely he couldn’t still be this tired. She turned around in his arms without breaking their physical contact and took his hand boldly shoving it between her thighs.

“Chakotay,” she whispered, “Chakotay, wake up.”

His eye lids fluttered but he wouldn’t open his eyes, so she started to rub herself on his hand and pressed her lips on his, unknowing that he had been awake the whole time.

He had woken up a couple of minutes before her, when she had started to get restless in his arms. Different to her, he had asked the computer for the time and knew that it was only about four in the morning and that they had about two more hours before they actually had to get up. Trying to prolong this a much as possible he had decided to pretend that he was still sleeping like a rock. Which, of course, didn’t mean that his body was easily kept under control. Thinking that it was probably best to test if his plan would work, he finally gave in and kissed her back.

The way she moved against him and rubbed her slick folds over his hand, there was just no way he could have pretend to be asleep any longer. Pressing one of his thighs between hers, he opened her further for him and took over with his hand. He pressed his thumb against her clit and feeling how wet she already was, entered her with two of his fingers.

She had worked herself up pretty well already and with his fingers pumping in and out of her, his thumb circling and pressing her clit relentlessly, and his mouth now closing around her nipple and suckling greedily she was quickly approaching her precipice. He recognized the signs when a fine sheen of sweat broke out on her skin, and she opened her mouth to take panting breaths. She was close and any second now, he would now if his plan would work.

“THE TIME IS 0600 HOURS.” came the loud computer voice, “THE TIME IS 0600 HOURS.”

She startled and was thrown off enough so that Chakotay could remove himself from her grasp. His fingers slipped out of her and he quickly pecked a kiss to her mouth and sat up before she could get a hold on him.

“Sorry.” He said, trying to hide his sheepish grin. “We have to get ready. I’m on complaint duty today and you have a meeting with Tuvok.”

She groaned and threw her head into the pillow dramatically. He leaned back down to her and gently cupped her mound.

“Come on, get ready.” He whispered and laughed when she gave him an annoyed moan. “I’ll make it up to you.” She pulled herself up with great effort and headed for the shower, already planning how he could make it up to her that night.


	3. stardate 50366.9

**Day 2: stardate 50366.9**

It was late and Chakotay was exhausted. Kathryn had been ready for bed when he came in and his dinner had been kept in stasis for him. He didn’t just pretend to be exhausted, he actually was. Trying to get away from her all day and coming to her quarters late enough for her to be asleep had taken his toll on him that day. He had been listening to people complain all day and was the ever stoic First Officer listening patiently and giving advice. Now all he wanted was to get a quick shower and fall into bed.

He was barely able to suppress his groan when he stepped into her quarters and saw her still awake in her lounge chair with a book in her lap. It was obvious that she had been waiting for him. And she didn’t seem to be sleepy in the least. Quite the contrary.

He went to give her a quick kiss before he stepped into the shower, but she held his head to her and tried to deepen the kiss. Her lips opened his hungrily and before he knew it their tongues were dueling and he was quickly getting aroused. After the day before he knew he had to get out of this one or he might have to think of a few more random computer malfunctions to make his plan work. With a moan, he pushed himself back up from her lounge.

“I really need a shower, Kathryn.” He apologized and could see the disappointment in her eyes. He did feel sorry, but he also knew that it would be worth it in the end. He was too exhausted, though, to detect the gleam in her eyes when he turned for the bathroom.

He had just stepped into the stall and asked for the sonic shower, when he felt her enter behind him and wind her arms around him. She immediately went for the kill and cupped his balls with one hand while the other hand grasped his flaccid penis and started to rub it. She kissed the sweaty skin of his shoulder blades, apparently not caring if he was dirty or exhausted.

While the sonic shower worked them both clean, he turned around and pushed her into the wall, pressing his strong thigh between hers. She started to rub herself on his thigh while her hand lazily pumped his member. His hands roamed her upper body and kneaded both breasts while he sucked and licked from her ear down her throat. After a few minutes he had her writhing and panting heavily and as if on cue, the sonic shower suddenly gave a long screeching sound.

He immediately stopped his ministrations and held his hands over his ears. The screeching wouldn’t stop but was rising in pitch until he couldn’t take it any longer and quickly left the bathroom. Kathryn was still trying to catch her breath when she caught up with him. She ordered the computer to turn off the sonic shower and the noise stopped. Slapping her open palm against the wall and tamping down her overpowering desire to scream, she leaned back against the shower wall and let her head fall back until her breathing had returned to normal. The mood was definitely killed, so she grabbed her robe, threw it on and followed Chakotay out to the bedroom.

She found him lying on the bed and the even rise and fall of his chest told her that he was fast asleep. She sighed heavily and lay down next to him, snuggling her back into his chest. Well, he had seemed exhausted when he came in, so she couldn’t blame him for going out like a light. She didn’t see his smile and thought his arms came around to draw her close on habit. His plan was working wonderfully.


	4. stardate 50368.7

**Day 3: stardate 50368.7**

He decided that he would take it up a notch today. He had managed to get out of her quarters before she had woken up that morning and to get her really wound up really early in the game he would pay her a little visit in her Ready Room today.

She was sitting ate her desk reading up on some reports that had miraculously slipped her mind the day before when he entered with a smug grin on his face. She knew that look on him and immediately stood up to kiss him. It was about time she got some action from him and it seemed as if their quarters weren’t any safer from interruptions than any other room on the ship.

He quickly stopped her before she could step around from behind her desk and gave her a passionate kiss. His tongue coaxed her lips open, delving his tongue against hers and along her palate. Her pulse raced as she leaned into him and he worked his sensual magic with his mouth as his hands opened her uniform jacket and crept under her turtleneck to caress her breasts through the material of her bra. His thumbs teased over her nipples and he felt them harden into little nubs. She squirmed with his delicious torture and tried to move her hips closer to him, signaling him where she craved his touch.

He chuckled quietly against her lips at her eagerness. While his mouth nipped and licked along her jawline and down her throat, his hands opened the fasteners of her pants and she lifted her pelvis to help him take her pants and panties off her heated flesh. When he had removed her boots and socks as well, he came back up and gently parted her knees with his hands. Keeping his eyes on her face he licked his way from her knee to the side of her sex and repeated the action on her other thigh. She wanted to grab his hair and push his face into her waiting flesh, but unable to keep supporting her upper body under his ministrations she just lay back and gripped the edge of her desk on both sides of her head instead.

When he blew softly across her folds she tried to push her pelvis further into his face, but his strong hands held her in place.

“Please,” she whimpered, “Eat me.”

He laid her legs over his shoulders, left and right from his head, and leaned closer to inhale her arousal. He parted her nether lips with his thumbs and exposed the tight bud of her clitoris. Seeing her push her chest off the desk and arching her back, angling her pelvis for him in anticipation, he flicked the bud with the tip of his tongue before taking it between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth.

She moaned as bolts of pleasure shot through her. Sweat beaded the taut skin of her stomach and her limbs shook from the exertion. She was on fire and electricity shot through her and straight to her clit with every tug of his unrelenting lips. He felt small tremors break out in her and her stomach muscles started to ripple under his hands. If they weren’t interrupted any second now she would come and there was nothing he could do against it without arousing her suspicion.

Right on cue, the ship suddenly jolted and Kathryn would have fallen off the desk had he not held her hips in place. His head came up in time with hers and she groaned while she clambered down from the desk and searched for her discarded items of clothing. When she was dressed she gave him a quick kiss and turned for the doors to the bridge. He stopped her with a hand on her arms before she could trigger the opening mechanism. She turned back to him and he tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her before giving her a quick nod and heading for the bridge.

“Report.” She bellowed when they entered the bridge together.


	5. stardate 50371.4

**Day 4: stardate 50371.4**

It was early afternoon. He knew because he kept asking for the time and checking her whereabouts. She was terribly on edge already and he couldn’t risk being surprised by her. So he knew that she was on her way to his office. For the last three days he had tried to avoid her in the mornings, knowing that his little stunt with her alarm wouldn’t work a second time. He had made it a habit to be up and out of her quarters before her and had scheduled personal meetings with crew members for her and himself almost every morning. Somehow though, she had managed to get out of her maintenance meeting with B’Elanna at 1400 hours and was now heading for his office.

So far his plan had worked and every time she had almost climaxed they had been interrupted. He had to suppress his grin whenever he saw her squirm in her seat or crane her neck to release some tension and her mood was getting dangerously testy. He asked the computer for her whereabouts and when the reply was the very section his office was in, he quickly took a padd and engrossed himself in the contents.

Just in time, Kathryn strode purposefully through his doors and immediately engaged the privacy lock.

“Kathryn, I have a meeting in half an hour.” He warned her before she would start something he didn’t want to finish.

“That’s more than enough time.” She purred as she kneeled down and swiveled him around in his chair to face her.

Without waiting for a reply, she quickly opened the front of his pants and lowered his boxers just enough so that she could pull his flaccid member out. He gasped at the sudden intrusion and could only grip the sides of his chair in surrender.

Her right hand circled around the base of his shaft as her left hand reached further into his boxers to cup his balls. With both her small hands working him expertly, it didn’t take long for him to raise to half-mast. She took the tip of his dick into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around the head and sucking it, smiling when she felt him swell and twitch against her tongue and palate. She slicked her tongue along the sensitive ridge underneath the head of his penis and gently scratched along his shaft with her teeth before releasing him with a plop. 

He groaned when she traced the now full length of him with one finger, pausing at the tip to gather a drop of his pre-cum, and licked and sucked her finger clean before taking him back into her warm, wet mouth. It took everything in him to resist the urge of grabbing her head and pushing himself into her mouth. She could tell by the way he was cursing under his breath and working his hips that she had him right were she wanted him. She gradually took him further until she deep throated him and felt him thrust his hips upward, pumping himself in and out of her mouth.

He couldn’t stand it any longer and tried to push her away before he would come in her mouth and spill himself down the front of her uniform, but she held his hands down as she sucked harder and started humming. The vibrations from her humming were his undoing and before he could stop it, he shot his load into her mouth and down her throat.

She swallowed every last drop and licked his tip clean before lifting her head and smiling at him. She licked her lips sensuously and he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply. Just as she was sitting down in his lap and started to open her own uniform pants, her comm badge chirped.

“Torres to Janeway.” Kathryn leaned her forehead against his and took few measured breaths before replying.

“Janeway here.” Chakotay grinned at her, tucking his penis back into his boxers and pulling his pants back up.

“Captain, did you forget our meeting?” Kathryn rolled her eyes, apparently she had forgotten.

“No, of course, not, “ she answered the engineer, “I just got held up by something important.”

She grinned at Chakotay, daring him to say something, but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut and just smirked back.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Kathryn finally said, closing her pants and getting up from Chakotay’s lap. When the comm line was closed, she added, “Looks like this isn’t my lucky week.” and winked at him, before marching out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updating, my cat keeps distracting me by bringing living mice into the house :/


	6. stardate 50374.4

**Day 5: stardate 50374.4**

Chakotay wasn’t surprised when Kathryn called him to her Ready Room. What surprised him was how late into their shift she had summoned him. Not that he wasn’t glad that he had managed to escape her that long. He had, however, been waiting for her call all morning. When he stepped into her ready room she was the picture of calmness and matter-of-factly told him that she had booked holodeck time for that evening and his presence was required. Her gave a a dimpled grin and a “Yes, Ma’am.” to which she replied that crunch time would come later, and turned around to the bridge to finish his shift.

He stepped into the holodeck later that evening and was immediately overwhelmed by the scenery that greeted him. There she stood, her head tilted to the side, one hand on her hip, waiting for him with a sheepish grin. She wore the simple green, sleeveless dress he loved so much and her hair was only partially up, with locks grazing the sides of her face. She looked irresistible and he wondered how on earth he was going to get out of this one.

He recognized the landscape from more than half a year ago. She had laid out a picnic blanket right on the shore of their river on New Earth. He was impressed with the details she had remembered. A small boat, just big enough for the two of them, was waiting on the shore, swaying invitingly up and down with the river’s current waves. The weather she had programmed was just as it was when they had been forced to leave. Warm enough to spend long hours outside, but not too hot to stay in the sun. Just the perfect setting for a picnic, a boat ride and whatever else she had planned. He stepped forward and she took his hand and led him over to the picnic blanket.

She had prepared a selection of fresh fruit, sautéed vegetables, a potato salad, and strawberries with cream. She had even replicated lemonade with ice cubes and straws. He could see that it had taken her a while and quite some rations to prepare this and knew that the last couple of days had unnerved her immensely. He hoped she wouldn’t learn of his evil plot prematurely. He would never live it down.

She handed him a glass of lemonade and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Thank you,” He whispered against her lips, “this looks wonderful.”

“We had a horrible week.” She smiled at him, “I think we could both do with a little break.”

She leaned against him and he kissed her bare shoulder before laying his arm around her. They enjoyed at lazy afternoon, taking turns feeding each other and stealing shy kissed in between, but nothing more than that. He proposed taking a boat ride, but she thought it better if they just sat in the boat and let their feet dangle in the cool water. He had to admit that idea held more merit than having to row and exert himself. Their week had indeed been stressful enough. They sat in the boat, the water lapping against their legs, and just enjoyed the silence. Kathryn had her arms around his back and her head against the side of his chest. The slow up and down movement of his hand on her bare arm quickly lulled her into a light slumber.

When she woke up, she found herself back on the blanket with her head in his lap and him reading a book. For a few moments she didn’t move but just enjoyed their uninterrupted time, wondering when the next catastrophe would hit and disturb them. But she became increasingly aware of his warm thigh against her cheek and how close she was to his groin. She started to caress his legs, trailing her fingers up from his calf, over his muscled lower leg, the hollow of his knee and his strong thigh until she had to turn her head to reach any further. When she looked up at him she found him looking down at her with heat in his eyes, pupils dilated and tongue sneaking out to wet his lips.

Realizing the change in her when he felt her fingers creep up his legs, he waited for her to turn towards him. When she did, he leaned down to kiss her, then, taking her head from his lap, stretched out alongside her. She grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him back down to her for a passionate kiss. Her tongue trailed along his lower lip then gently bit down, making him open his mouth. Her tongue darted inside, lightly running along the serrated edge of his teeth. His hand snaked around to her belly and ran up her side towards her breast. When he cupped her mellow flesh, he was delighted to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. He snipped his thumb over her nipples and when they puckered he had an idea.

Leaning back slightly, he grabbed an ice cube from the chilling unit and quickly popped it in his mouth before she noticed. He leaned back over her and kissed her breast through her dress letting the ice cube drop onto her. Her quick intake of breath had him chuckling. He took the cube in his hand and his fingers moved the ice over her other breast, holding it there as her nipple hardened. He leaned forward and closed his mouth over both the ice and her flesh, teasing her through the material of her dress.

She writhed and gasped beneath him, her fingers now clenching around his biceps. Relentless, he slid the ice cube down her body until it rested just below her belly button. He held it there, her dress staining with the melting water, as he nudged the hem of her dress ever upward over her knees and thighs. He snickered upon discovering that her bra wasn’t the only item of clothing she had foregone.

He spread her knees apart and moved his hand lower under her dress. He could no longer see what he was doing, but that wasn’t necessary. He could watch her face as his hand worked its magic on her. His mouth moved back up over her breasts and lingered in the notch above her sternum, gently nipping and licking. His fingers slid along her slick, swollen folds, finding her wet and ready for him. He briefly wondered if she had been like this all day. He inserted two fingers into her opening, his thumb pressing down on her clit. He pushed himself up on one elbow so that he could watch her face, now contorted with need and growing arousal.

His fingers curled and pressed against the rough spot on the anterior wall of her vagina and her hips bucked. Her mouth opened wide, sucking in fast breaths while her hands clutched the blanket underneath her. He saw her scrambling for release, reaching for the climax that had eluded her for so long now.

“Look at me, Kathryn.” He demanded.

She opened her eyes with difficulty, but kept her gaze on him through the fog of her arousal. She concentrated on the heat in his eyes and the tensing in her stomach muscles, when it suddenly happened. 

The scenery around them, the river and the blanket underneath them disappeared and they found themselves on the cold, harsh floor surrounded by the grey and yellow hologrid. He withdrew his hand from between her legs and she sat up, struggling for breath.

“Computer, reactivate program Janeway Omega Maquis Pi.” He had to chuckle at the designation of the program.

“Unable to comply.” She groaned in frustration.

“Janeway to engineering.”

“Vorik here, Captain.”

“There is a problem in holodeck 2, Ensign,” she explained her voice appearing calmer than she was. “I can’t activate the grid.”

“I’ll look into it, Captain,” the Vulcan replied, “and send a repair team right away.”

“Thank you, Ensign.” She closed them comm channel, then looked at Chakotay, “Well, so much for our lazy down time.”

She took the hand he offered and he pulled her up, straightening her dress for her and slipping her shoes onto her feet, before they left the holodeck.


	7. stardate 50376.2

**Day 6: stardate 50376.2**

He observed her from his side of the bed. He wasn’t due on the bridge this morning so he had the time to watch her get ready. He smiled when she looked at his reflection in the mirror, twisting her hair back and closing her hair clip around it. When she concentrated back on her own face, applying light makeup, he noticed how tired she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes, quickly disappearing under her makeup, and her whole body seemed tense. 

He hated doing this to her and thought about ending his whole ploy there and then. But it was only another day and he was more than sure that her reward would be worth it in the end. He felt even more guilty when she turned around to him and gave him a slow, leisurely kiss before asking the computer for the time. At the reply, she sighed heavily, squared her shoulders and left her quarters for her duty shift.

The rest of the day turned out to be lucky for him as two plasma infusers malfunctioned and caused an overload and several blown warp coils, keeping Kathryn busy for the rest of the day. When she finally reached her quarters that night she felt so grimy and exhausted that she could barely stay awake for her shower and was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. All Chakotay could do was press a kiss to her temple and pull the covers up around her. She hadn’t even bothered to get dressed after her shower, he noted with a smile.


	8. stardate 50378.7

**Day 7: stardate 50378.7**

He woke with a start. His mind was foggy with desire and his fast approaching climax and all he could do was hold on for the ride. His pelvis was bucking up into her at their own volition and when he tried to grasp her hips and hold her still she ground herself onto him even harder. Her furious pace broke his control and before he knew it he emptied himself into her and could only groan and give in to his fate.

It was the last day and he had gone to his own quarters the night before in wise precaution. She must have let herself into his quarters in the morning and helped herself to his morning erection. He remembered having a very vivid dream about making love to her and had only awoken when she had already impaled herself on his painfully hard cock. It didn’t take a lot for him to come and he thought his plan was going up in smoke right there and then.

“Bridge to Janeway.” The comm system made her halt for an instant before she apparently decided to ignore the hail and focussed back on her own pleasure.

“Bridge to Janeway, please respond.” He heard Harry Kim’s voice repeat.

“No, no, no, no, no….” Her strained whimpers and the tears in her eyes almost made him break off his plan, but it was the last day and she could get through it. 

Her helpless praying came to late though, Harry Kim’s voice had made her lose her rhythm and when she felt Chakotay’s manhood go flaccid inside her she knew it was a lost cause. Again. She laid her forehead against his chest and took a few calming breaths before she answered the hail.

“Janeway here.” Her voice was throaty and edgy.

“We’re receiving a distress call, Captain.” Kim’s voice informed her. “We haven’t been able to pinpoint the source so far.”

“Keep trying,” She looked sheepishly at Chakotay, “I’ll be right there.”

She climbed off of him on unsteady legs and went for the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. He sighed heavily. That was one hell of a way to wake up. He could hear her curse something about beheading someone and had to chuckle. At least he could relax now.


	9. stardate 50380.8

**Day 8:  stardate 50380.8**

Chakotay had made himself rare after Kathryn had left her quarters. When she had returned he was nowhere to be found and the computer informed her that he was in his office. She wanted to wait for him, but it had gotten late and when she was tired she had contacted him to ask when he would be done. He had explained that he would still be a while and she shouldn’t wait up. He would just shower in his quarters and quietly let himself in when he was done. That had, of course, been hours ago, and he had only moved from his office when the computer informed him that she was fast asleep.

Now it was mere minutes before midnight and the sight before him almost had him laughing out loud. She was fast asleep on her bed, naked as the day she was born and had not even bothered to crawl under the covers. Her left arm was under her pillow, her right hand resting in her groin. Her right leg was bent at the knee, her legs open and inviting for him. It was clear to him from the position her body was in that she had tried to give herself some relief. After days of pent-up sexual frustration she could have rubbed herself raw, he thought. When exhaustion overtook her, she must have fallen asleep like this, obviously not caring if he would find her in such a state. Heck, she had probably been long beyond caring.

He quickly shed his uniform and carefully, as not to wake her, crawled into bed. He could still smell her arousal and when his fingertips touched her sex, he could still feel the lingering dampness. Her body jerked lightly in her sleep, but she didn’t open her eyes. He scooted closer and placed small kissed long the side of her sex and finally closed his lips around her hard nub. She squirmed against his lips and groaned, and he knew that she was starting to wake up.

He gingerly inserted one finger into her channel and felt her tightening around him. When his finger moved easily enough in and out, he added another, pumping her, his fingers twisting and curling. He heard her breathing increase and felt the slow ripple starting in her vaginal wall and asked the computer for the time. It was just a minute before midnight so he slowed his ministrations down, causing her to moan in displeasure.

“Come one,” she tried to urge him, wanting to scream with impatience when he almost stopped.

“Patience, Kathryn.” He murmured, “Not yet.”

He counted the seconds in his head while he leisurely moved his fingers in and out of her and when he was sure midnight had passed he moved in earnest, his fingers pressing against her G-spot, his thumb rubbing her clit. She whimpered as the desire washed through her veins and she felt the swell of her orgasm take hold and grow. Almost expecting to be disturbed she held her breath, the lack of oxygen increasing the sensations. Her face contorted and her body rigid, he tore her first orgasm from her. Her whole pelvis spasmed as she came howling, her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers. Never before in her life had she come so fast. He wrung out every quiver. With leisurely movements he withdrew and thrust a few more times before removing his fingers entirely.

He wouldn’t let her catch her breath,though, and she inhaled sharply when she felt his tongue against her hard nub. Despite her fading orgasm, she felt new waves of desire shoot through her and tried to push her hips forward, shoving her pelvis into his face. His strong hands held her in place as his tongue rimmed her sopping entrance, lapping up her juices before slipping inside. Her hands clenched and unclenched in his hair and he rested his warm palm flat on her tummy.

Nothing in the world mattered to her besides what they were doing at this moment as she felt her second orgasm approaching quickly, much too quickly. She wanted to feel his weight pressing her down, but in a tireless effort his fingers kept pushing her higher and higher. He could see in her scrunched up face that the waves of pleasure had yet to stop. He removed his mouth from her and she gasped at the loss, but he quickly moved up her body and pressed the wide head of his cock against her entrance. She tried to pull him into her, but his fingers coaxed another orgasmic buildup before he finally entered her. Ever so slowly he pressed inside and she relished at the feeling of him finally filling her. 

He paused before slipping out almost all the way, then slamming back into her. She cried out and he stopped.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpered, “please, don’t stop.”

He took his time as another orgasm began. She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips upward. From that angle, it felt like he was going even deeper inside of her. Her stomach muscles contracted and she arched her back. Her nipples scratched against his sweat-slackened chest, setting off more sparks of desire. Before she knew it, she came again with a hoarse scream. He kept moving and her orgasm spiraled higher and higher, the feeling curling tighter and tighter in the pit of her stomach.

He was still hard and going strong and it was too much, too intense for her. Her nails dug into the palms of her hand, biting into flesh, as she mewled and sobbed, “I can’t. I can’t”

“Do you want me to stop.” He asked hoarsely, pausing his movements. She threw her head from side to side, then whimpered when he started moving again.

The ability to form conscious thought fled as she twisted and struggled to move away from the intensity of the sensations. Tears rolled down her face as she tossed her head back and forth as he forced more orgasms out of her until they all seemed to roll together into one. It felt like torture and she never wanted it to end. All she could do was lie there and suffer through wave after wave of the most powerful orgasms she ever felt in her life, leaving her panting and gasping for breath.

She pried her eyes open and found him smiling down at her while he moved, prolonging her endless climax. Seeing her eyes open and fixed on him, he hooked one arm under the small of her back, lifting her against him. With the new angle, he hit her g-spot directly and she felt a red-hot climax approaching fast. She tried to warn him, but no sound came out. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a super nova explode in her loins. As she screamed soundlessly and rode her seemingly endless climax, the intense sensations overwhelmed her body, choked her and the pleasure became too much. She felt faint and dizzy and the searing bliss faded into darkness and she went limp in his arms.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she came back around. She felt so worn out that she wasn’t even sure if she could open her eyes. She felt light, as if she was floating on air, and her body was relaxed and limp. She sighed, enjoying the deep sense of happiness and fulfillment, then blinked and slowly pried her eyes open.

“There you are.” He whispered and kissed her temple.

He scooped her up against his chest and held a glass of water to her lips and she greedily drank it, spilling some of it onto her bare chest. She felt like a rag doll and her body wouldn’t obey her. He laid her back down and watched her, wiping away the sweaty hair that clung to her forehead.

“I think you fried my brain.” She said sluggishly as he gathered her limp body closer to his.

“Happy birthday, Kathryn.” He whispered into her ear and she gasped, realization dawning on her that her torture the last few days had been his doing. 

She turned her head and stared at him. “You look pleased with yourself.” She commented on his smug smile.

“Not as pleased as you.” He gave back with a chuckle. “Are you okay?”

She nodded and groaned a little when she started to feel her protesting muscles and her still sore throat, not to mention the soreness she felt starting between her legs. “So worth it.” She mumbled as her eyes drifted shut against her volition.

She felt him pull up the sheet over their bodies and snuggled into his warmth, weaving her fingers through the fingers of his hand resting on her waist. He pressed another kiss against the back of her head as she drifted off into a relaxed and happy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kathryn Janeway.  
> May the ever resourceful JetC community continue to tirelessly grant you your heart's desire.


End file.
